1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly a liquid crystal display device having an operation processing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device (LCD) comprises a pair of glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. A pixel electrode, a switching element and a storage capacitor are provided for every pixel on one of the pair of glass substrates, and data to display pixels (hereinafter referred to as "display data") are input to the pixel electrodes through the switching elements, whereby the liquid crystal layer on desired pixels is driven to form an image. Further, signal charges which are first input to pixel electrodes are held by the storage capacitors until next signal charges are input.
However, the conventional liquid crystal display device is fabricated by integrating only the switching elements and storage capacitors as elements for actually driving the liquid crystal layer of the respective pixels as described above, and thus it has merely the function of displaying display data corresponding the image format thereof.
Accordingly, in order to convert the image format, improve the image quality, perform the image processing of compressed signals, etc., an external LSI (large scale integrated circuit) having the above-described image processing function must be prepared and installed in a liquid crystal display device. As a result, the number of mounting steps is increased and the productivity of the liquid crystal display is reduced. In addition, a number of materials is needed as external elements to manufacture external LSIs, so that the manufacturing cost is extremely increased.
Furthermore, since the external LSI is installed in the liquid crystal device in such a manner as to be secured to the liquid crystal device as a separate element, restriction is imposed on compactness in size and lightness in weight. Still further, since the signal of display data of the liquid crystal display device is processed by the external LSI and then transmitted to the liquid crystal display device again, restriction is imposed on increase of image processing speed.